


Orchids

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [25]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Coffee, F/F, Flowers, Gift Giving, Kissing, Orchids, Pre-Canon, Pre-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Philippa gives her lover some flowers.





	Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019 - Day 25 - Word Prompt - Flowers

_ San Francisco, Earth, Sol System, 2225 _

The mid-morning sun shone through the windows of the apartment, bathing the small bedroom in warm, bright light.

Lise was asleep. She lay on her stomach, her face resting on her hands, a sheet covering her naked body from the waist down. Her long reddish-blonde hair laying across her bare shoulders. Philippa’s eyes ran over Lise’s languid slender figure and the curve of her hips, waist and back.

Philippa had made coffee and bought it into the bedroom. She put the cup containing strong black coffee on the table beside Lise. She sipped her own milky coffee as she admired her lover. The warm, intense affection still strong after their love making.

Philippa put her mug down on the table next to Lise’s and went back into the kitchen. She took a vase with a long sprig of burgundy and vivid yellow coloured orchids from the pantry - her hiding place. The heady fragrance touched Philippa’s nostrils.

Orchids were Lise’s favourite flowers. Philippa knew they reminded Lise of her and her tropical homeland. Lise’s childhood in a colony on Teras Prime had lacked warmth, colour and beauty. In Philippa and Starfleet Academy, Lise had found the vivid happiness she had longed for.

Philippa took the orchids into the bedroom and put the vase on the beside table. Then she bent down, brushed the strands of hair from Lise’s face and kissed her check ever so softly. Lise stirred, her blue eyes fluttering open and meeting Philippa’s dark exotic eyes. Philippa smiled.

“I’ve made coffee.” Philippa whispered.

Lise rolled onto her side and sat up. Resplendent in her nakedness. Then she saw the orchids.

“Oh Pippa! They are gorgeous!” Said Lise.

Lise put her hands to Philippa’s checks and kissed her quickly on the lips. 

“I love you!” Lise gushed.

“I love you too,” Philippa replied returning the affection with a lingering, passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Starfleet Academy era fic. I imagine Philippa meeting her first love at Starfleet Academy. Lise is the manifestation of that thought.
> 
> This fic relates to my fics - [I Don’t Want This To End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430260) and [Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368024)


End file.
